


You'll Snap Some Polaroids 'Cause Boy That's Your Style

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Just so everyone knows, M/M, Michael and calum are dating but he's not in this, is anyone surprised, just michael being horny about calum, luke takes michael to try on lingerie and michael ends up jerking off in the changing room, sierra and kaykay pop up and they are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Michael finally gives in and lets Luke take him to try on a lingerie set. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Lingerie 5sos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	You'll Snap Some Polaroids 'Cause Boy That's Your Style

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know what to say about myself. Enjoy the smut? Sorry to everyone who said this series was sweet this piece is just horny. I promise it'll get back to being sweet soon. This is explicitly for Heath, I love you, you icon. And shout out to [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/), who lost her mind when I texted her about this yet again and everyone else in the club who lost their minds when I said i was gonna write the Michael in lingerie coda, I love you guys.
> 
> Title from Black on Black by Greyson Chance, thanks Mel

Michael hasn’t told Calum what he’s doing today with Luke. Michael’s still not even sure he knows what he’s doing today. He feels like he’s toeing the line of something, dancing at the edge of something important that he can’t put his finger on and he’s worried if he tells his boyfriend he’ll lose his nerve before he’s even started.

The thought was planted when Michael went lingerie shopping with Luke a few weeks ago. With the wedding coming up, Luke had insisted on buying a set for both the backyard ceremony the band is doing and the big ceremony they’re doing in Australia. He refused to let Ashton shop with him (both because he wanted to surprise Ashton and because he was sure if Ashton went they’d end up fucking in a dressing room). Michael had been chosen as the shopping companion on the principle that he was Luke’s “best man.” Michael has spent half the afternoon watching Luke try on various pieces, turning around in the mirror and asking Michael for his opinion on how each piece had looked. All it had done was serve to make Michael’s dick hard from staring at Luke’s ass and his recent nipple piercings in lace all afternoon.

Well, it had done more than that. Michael had gone back to his place hard and unsatisfied and  _ curious.  _ Objectively, Michael knows Luke is attractive, has definitely jerked off before fantasizing about Luke wrapped up in lace and silk, moaning under Ashton while getting fucked. Michael knows that lingerie looks nice,  _ objectively. _ But, Michael’s thoughts had strayed to thinking about what  _ he  _ might look like in lingerie. Luke talks about it to Michael sometimes when they share hotel rooms, about how wearing it makes him feel soft and pretty. Michael hadn’t really gotten it till he’d seen Luke’s face wearing the bridal sets. And it had left Michael  _ wanting _ . Michael wants to feel like that, soft and sensual and adored that way Luke clearly is.

So here they are, Michael cautiously asking Luke to take him back to the lingerie store for a set of his own and Luke enthusiastically agreeing to it. Michael’s been sitting outside on his front steps, in a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a snapback waiting for Luke to pull up. Michael’s worried that if Luke doesn’t get here soon, he’ll lose all his nerve and go back inside to hide. He’s just about given up, when Luke’s car pulls up, window rolled down so Luke can shout out.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry! I lost track of time,” Luke hollers, purple heart shaped sunglasses sliding down his nose, curls windswept around his face. Michael stands up, getting closer to the car, rolling his eyes when he takes Luke in. 

His lips are red and swollen, neck covered in hickies. The shoulder of his lacy blue shirt is slipping down one shoulder and Michael can see the edge of whatever bra Luke’s wearing today slip out. There’s delicate lacy flowers visible through the shirt, the silver of Luke’s nipple piercings sparkling in the sunlight. Michael can see that Luke’s wearing a leather skirt today too and, as he opens the door and gets into the passenger seat, Michael can see just how short the skirt is, showing off the whole of Luke’s long, tan legs. Michael’s mouth waters a little at the sight of Luke, dolled up and fucked out. Michael loves Calum, can’t picture spending his life with anyone else, but Michael’s not  _ blind. _

“Yeah sure, you lost track of time,” Michael snorts. Luke goes red, flushing prettily from his face down to his lacy bra.

“Fuck off, you’ve gone on stage before wearing a gag under your mask,” Luke mumbles as he puts the car back in drive and sets off in the direction of the store. Michael gets more and more anxious the closer they get, leg bouncing and hands shaking a little with nerves. He’s never done  _ this _ before. Admiring Luke is one thing, but putting on his own... _ lingerie _ is another thing.

“Michael, you don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable,” Luke says, breaking the tense silence in the car. Michael lets out a breath, deflating a little.

“I do want to, I’m just...scared. I mean, fuck, you look so  _ pretty _ when you dress up, but you’re already so  _ pretty, _ Luke. I’m like, not pretty at all. I’m not even handsome. I’m just going to look silly.”

Luke hums, reaching out and grabbing Michael’s hand and squeezing, “Michael, you are pretty. I mean, have you seen your face? You’re going to looking fucking  _ gorgeous _ in lingerie, I promise. And I’m sure Calum will like it.”

Luke winks at Michael. Michael blushes, smacking Luke lightly on the thigh. Luke’s always been too perceptive of Michael and his interests. A by product of growing up in each other’s back pockets in too close quarters. Sometimes Michael hates it, feels too exposed, but sometimes in moments like these Michael appreciates it a little.

They drive in quiet for the rest of the trip, till they reach the parking lot of the store. Luke parks the car, grabbing the purse he’s brought from the footwell of the passenger seat and bouncing out of the car. Michael follows after, treated to a view of Luke’s ass in his short skirt, legs even longer than normal thanks to the heels of his boots. Michael whistled teasingly, earning a glare and a blush from Luke.

The bell on the door is abnormally loud to Michael’s ears when they open the door. The girl from last time, Sierra, pokes her head out from behind the back room, grinning widely when she sees Luke. She sprints out from behind the curtains, running to Luke to swipe him up in a hug. Michael blushes when she turns to him, raising one eyebrow as she looks him up and down.

“Michael’s interested in trying something on. I thought maybe we could start him out with something simple?”

Sierra hums, “He’s a similar coloring to Kaykay. I think I know what he might like.”

She takes off in the direction of some of the racks. Michael looks desperately at Luke, who rolls his eyes and loops his arm through Michael’s tugging him behind Sierra. She’s pulling things off the racks, darker colored and lacy. She eyes him, pulling a few more pieces, and guides them in the direction of the changing rooms. She hangs the pieces up, turning to Michael. 

“You can try those on. They should be the right size, but shout if you need a different size or something,” She smiles gently, squeezing his arm. “I’m here if you need anything, yeah?”

Michael nods. Sierra smiles, before turning to Luke, guiding him off in the direction of some newer pieces she has that she thinks would be perfect for him, leaving Michael in the empty changing room. It’s a relief to know he doesn’t have to worry about Luke or Sierra hovering outside waiting on him, not having the pressure of people  _ right there _ . 

Michael closes the door to the changing room, quickly slipping off his clothing and boxer briefs. He refuses to look at himself in the mirror, focusing on the pieces Sierra’s picked out for him. 

She’s pulled a lacy bra top, deep navy blue and covered in little silver embroidered stars woven into the lace. It’s a simple, pretty piece and he’s relieved at it. He’s seen the things Luke wears, intricate and detailed. He likes this one, how understated it is, yet how beautiful it looks. Carefully, Michael slips the straps off the hanger, sliding the straps up his own arms, reaching behind his back to hook the clasps. The bra fits snuggly, the soft fabric brushing over his nipples as he moves, causing Michael to suck a breath in, will his dick to not get hard. He tugs the matching lacy shorts off their own hanger, tugging them up his legs and wiggling them around until he's gotten them comfortably on and has his dick situated in correctly before turning to the mirror to take a look.

Michael’s not sure what to expect when he looks, but he isn’t expecting to look so... _ enchanting _ . He gets it, standing there, rooted to the spot, staring at his reflection. He gets why Luke wears the pieces that he does, why he was so insistent on the bridal lingerie pieces, why they had to be  _ just right. _ He was worried the dark color would wash him out, but it doesn’t. It makes him look glowy and bright under the lights, highlighting the pinks in his skin tone, the blonde of his hair. The shorts fit nicely, just similar enough to the boxer briefs he already wears that he doesn’t feel too on display. He turns slightly, trying to get a better view of his ass and sucks in a shuddering breath when the lace rubs against his nipples and his dick this time.

Michael is desperately trying to not get hard in the lacy underwear and then realizes it probably doesn’t matter since he’s already got his dick in them. He turns to look at the mirror again, admiring himself. The shorts give him a slight waist, lifting his ass a little bit. Experimentally, Michael brushes a hand over his dick, wondering if he should send a picture to Calum. A jolt of heat goes through his stomach at the contact, the lace rougher against his skin than he thought it would be. It feels nice, the drag of it further serving to kick his dick into action, getting him hard. Michael fumbles for his phone, figuring it can’t hurt to send Calum  _ one  _ photo. He wants to get fucking railed after all of the teasing of today, wants Calum to tie him to the headboard, eat him out until his crying and then fuck him hard enough that he’ll feel it tomorrow during practice.

Only now, as Michael straightens up unlocking his phone, does he think about what it might be like to wear the lingerie for it. Impulsively, he brushes a hand over his nipple, surprised at how  _ good _ it feels, the rough of the lace dragging over his nipples, already hard from the cool air and the fact that he’s fucking turned on now. Wonders what it would feel like to have Calum mouth at the fabric, biting Michael through the lace, rubbing at Michael’s dick through the shorts. Michael knows Cal, knows that he’d probably pull the shorts down just enough to rim Michael without taking them off. Would like keeping them on, restricting how Michael could move, using the friction of the fabric to work Michael up till he’s hard and wet, begging Calum to just fuck him already. Would probably feel good to have Calum snap the strap of the bra, just hard enough to sting, just enough pain to jolt cause Michael to whine and arch into Calum’s face, leaking everywhere. 

Michael catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, one hand swiping over his nipple, the other gripping his phone. He’s flushed from his hairline all the way down his chest, pupils blown in the mirror, dick hard and leaking a wet spot onto the navy lace. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth, bright red and slightly swollen from where his teeth are digging into it trying to contain his moan. He looks fucking wrecked, looks undone, and he hasn’t even done anything yet. He looks _ hot, _ pictures Calum bending him over at the sink counter, pulling off the shorts, eating him out while Michael can watch himself, watch all his facial expressions, watch himself rub at his chest in the mirror till he can see his nipples through the light fabric, until Michael cums, painting the countertop in his cum, moaning desperately on Calum’s tongue, pushing back into his face. 

Michael bites down harder on his bottom lip, trailing a hand down his chest, through the hair at his stomach, until his palm is resting over his dick, hard and wet in the lace. Michael’s not going to be able to take them off now, he has to buy them. He’s gotten them all covered in jizz, they’re as good as his now. He can’t just walk out there, dick still hard, wearing the lingerie and his sweatpants. Luke will know immediately that he’s hard and needy for it and Michael  _ needs _ Calum. Quickly, Michael snaps a picture of his reflection before he loses his nerve. He starts to rub his hand over his dick again, picking up his speed, snapping another picture. He’s never felt as sexy as he does right now, pictures putting on a choker to go with this outfit, letting Calum tie him up some ribbon, teasing him on the edge of cumming for ages while he wears this set. Wonders what it might look like if he wore some fishnet stockings, or something sheer to match the color of the pieces. He fucking gets it now, why Luke likes wearing the lingerie, why Ashton always looks so hungry when he must know Luke’s wearing something. 

Michael looks at his reflection, caught off guard by how out of it he looks. He’s gone, red faced and shaky, trying desperately to not to make any noise, to not fucking  _ cum _ in the dressing room of a fucking  _ lingerie store _ like a 13 year old who’s never had his dick touched. His dick twitches again, precum leaking out of it and onto the lace. Michael barely muffles a moan behind his hand. Fuck, this is a lost cause, Michael’s going to loose it, whether it’s here or in Luke’s car on the drive home. At least here in the changing room he’s alone, muffled somewhat by his hand and the music playing over the speakers.

Michael takes a deep breath, standing up straighter. He’s flushed and sweaty, nipples obviously hard in the bra top, front of the shorts fully dark and wet. Michael glances at his phone again, switching it to video. If he’s going to have to leave here sticky and wanting, the least he can do is showing Calum what’s waiting for him. Before Michael can lose his nerve, he hits record aiming the camera at the mirror as he rubs his dick through the rough lace. It doesn’t take long before Michael feels the heat in his stomach coil, already so close to the edge. Michael bites his lip hard enough to taste the blood as he cums in the shorts, wet and sticky like he expected. He stops the video, sending it and the photos to Calum before he can think about it. 

He rips the tag off the back of the shorts and bra, figuring he can’t take them off now. He yanks on his sweats and shirt, shoving his boxer briefs into the pocket, cramming his hat back onto his head, trying to calm his breathing so he doesn’t look so flushed and red. It’s probably not working he realizes when he yanks open the door, coming face to face with a tiny green haired girl who’s name tag says Kaykay, who’s smirking at him, eyes dancing with laughter.

“Michael, right? Luke sent me to look for you, he was worried. Although probably for a different reason. Don’t worry, you’re not the first person it’s happened to,” She says.

Michael flushes even more when he realizes what she means. God now he can’t face Luke or come back here.

Kaykay waves it off, clearly seeing the panic in his eyes, “Why don’t I help you find a few more pieces before you go?” 

She takes the tags from him smiling, upbeat in the face of his embarrassment. She takes him around, helping him pick out a few more of the shorts in other colors, a couple solid black lacy bras. She chatters about the different pieces, uncaring about Michael’s being too flustered to answer. He can feel his phone buzz in his pocket, making him blush more. When she’s satisfied with what she’s picked out, she takes him to the register where Sierra and Luke are chatting, Luke already holding a bag over his arm. He smirks when he sees Michael. Michael flips him the bird. Sierra doesn’t bat an eye at the fact that Michael is clearly still wearing the piece she gave him and that he probably smells of cum. He’s very grateful.

“So, how did you like it?” Luke asks once they’re in the car, driving back. Michael’s fidgeting, dick getting hard again the more the lace rubs against his already sensitive dick. His phone buzzes again.

“It was nice. I felt... _ nice, _ ” Michael says, lacking a better way to explain how powerful and hot he felt in the changing room. Luke smiles, reaching over to squeeze Michael’s thigh, clearly understanding what it is that Michael’s not saying. Living in each other’s back pockets does have it perks Michael guesses.

Michael finally checks his phone, nearly dropping it when he realizes Calum’s sent him a series of photos, various stages of his dick, hard and red, as his jerks off, the last one from a few minutes ago, just a picture of Calum’s hand covered in cum. Luke starts laughing at Michael’s expression.

“Oh fuck off like Ashton isn’t just as bad,” Michael mumbles. Glancing down when his phone buzzes again. The photo this time is just a pair of handcuffs and the gag that Calum tends to favor putting on Michael. Michael swallows, dick giving an interested twitch at the sight.

“Told you trying lingerie would be a good idea for your relationship,” Luke sing songs.

“Fuck off,” Michael says, half hearted and flustered as Luke laughs. Michael doesn’t want to admit Luke’s right, but god, is he excited to try living out his fantasy as soon as he gets home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
